


strawberry jam (pallette of clouds)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Vampire Park Jinyoung | Jr., Vampires, and, hey i did, human yugyeom, it gets funny then completely drops into angst and then fluff and aHHH, more specifically - Freeform, never thought i'd do a vampire au but, there will most likely be nsfw scenes at certain points in the book, this is a lil different, this will be very interesting as i don't know where it's going even as the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “so you must like strawberry jam, am i c-”“it's none of your business. shut your trap before i take a taste of your own strawberry jam.”





	strawberry jam (pallette of clouds)

**Author's Note:**

> this'll be an interesting series.

the napkin tray was empty. damnit. jinyoung finished his meal, still a light spread of red making his lips stand out. currently, he was looking for something to wipe his mouth on, as he didn't want his fangs to grow out once again by using his tongue. 

the local donut shop had been oddly empty, people barely filling it up and a complete silence decorating the place. it wasn't too intricate to realize that most people did have jobs during this time, except jinyoung, that is. jinyoung? a job? your ass, would he would have a job. in this world, jinyoung had realized at age 158, work was just a waste of a time.

it wasn't about the money, nor was it about living your life. rich and poor were just titles that placed people in categories, the money didn't do anything to that. as long as what they were wearing or where they lived looked nice, they were rich. perhaps jinyoung really couldn't say anything, since he had 1,000s of years ahead of him to enjoy life, but still. he had been stubborn on that one opinion for about 100 years. 

i suppose you could say he was quite the dogmatic person. his traits consisted of the most nailed down things. take this for example; the man never believed in love, never played around with it. there was a chance that it was just the fear inside himself hiding, hiding behind courageous words. at least he thought they were courageous– they made him sound a bit dumb. 

 

“do you, uhm,” jinyoung questioned, awkwardly cutting in front of a young customer, “have any napkins i could use?” the clerk nodded with a smile, leaving from the counter to grab a few. the vampire turned around and quickly apologized for standing in front of the boy who was trying to order. he was slightly taller, and very young looking. jinyoung tried to put an age on him in his head, but it was impossible. early 20’s, maybe?

“it's alright. what's your name?”  
“what? oh it's jinyoung, wh-”  
“how old are you?”  
“24, stop asking me-”  
“so you must like strawberry jam, am i c-”  
“it's none of your business. shut your trap before i take a taste of your own strawberry jam.”

the younger lad raised an eyebrow at that, chuckling. jinyoung had simply covered his mouth, automatically regretting snapping at the latter, especially the part where he subtly referenced being a vampire without intending to. what a mess.

“well, you're quite the different one. you tell me your name and age but can't tell me if you like a donut flavor? and then you threaten to steal one of my donuts?” he laughed, his smile wide and bright, full of charisma. “my name is yugyeom, i happen to be 21. how d’you do? or is that too personal, i’m sorry.” 

jinyoung rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. just a bit. even that little bit had been strange to him, he never laughed at his friends, nevermind a stranger. rubbing his neck, he decided to step away while yugyeom paid for his stuff. the clerk returned with plenty of napkins, telling his customer to have a good day. 

“see you. yugyeom, you said your name was?” jinyoung asked with a slight interest glimmering in his eyes, “just making sure, you know.” he quietly laughed. yugyeom shrugged and walked to the door, his coffee and donut being carried in both hands. “none of your business!” he called, that dumb smile still plastered on his face. though, he didn't forget to wave before the door shut behind him. 

what a scenario to ever happen in real life.


End file.
